Tradegy?
by nayaruss
Summary: Death brings people together and so do babies. What happens when the two come in to affect in Hinata's sorrowful life? Naruto dies and leaves Hinata with a developing baby who's there to help...Sasuke Sasuhina R
1. Chapter 1

_**Tragedy **_

"Noooo!" I cried. Why did it always seem that when life was going my way it all ended up going downhill?

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"H-Hinata," Sakura said coming closer trying to embrace me in a hug but I pushed her away.

"No get away from me," I said angrily. I started to run out of the building, nowhere in particular but away from the lies or rather the truth. I always seemed to live the depressing reality because living in my happy dream world made me weak.

I stopped at the entrance of the village. I looked out at the horizon and opened my locket. The heart shape locket contained a picture of the love of my life.

"N-Naruto," I whispered

The tears started to overwhelm my eyes and fell. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Why? Why did it have to happen to me?

I couldn't move. I didn't want to move but the rain was telling me otherwise. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up; I only stayed in my same position. My life was over. What did I have to live for?

"Hinata, come on let me take you home," the familiar voice was shocking. I never knew his cold voice could ever be nice and understanding.

"Go away," I said inaudible

I felt so weak. I knew I couldn't stay here not forever.

I could feel him lifting me off the ground.

"Put me down," I said weakly

"I'm taking you home," he said returning to his cold voice.

I only listened; I had him out here in the rain for no reason. He didn't need to be out here. I only wanted one thing right now and that was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki was my fiancée. We were starting a life together but he had his final mission. I never thought that final meant the last one, permanently, as in the end of his life.

I could only start crying again at the thought.

"Please just let me die here, Sasuke," I said pleading

"Hinata, who would I be? What would Naruto say if he knew you were giving up your life? Hinata, you need to keep living because life isn't over. Naruto time happened to be sooner than you thought it was, but that doesn't mean stop living. Naruto would want you to keep going not only for you but for him too."

-

I let Sasuke take me home. When we got there all I could do is cry. Everything there reminded me of Naruto, his goofy happy personality.

"H-Hinata," his deep voice softened, "I-I'll be here whether you want me to or not," he said embracing me in a hug. I wanted to push him away, but it felt nice. For some reason it reminded me of Naruto.

I cried into his chest.

"Sasuke, w-what am I-I going t-to do?" I sobbed

"Live your life," he said caressing my back

I don't know how but I ended falling asleep in his arms.

-

Reviews detremine continuation...hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

_**Compensating **_

I woke up the next day, alone in my bed. I didn't feel like moving because all the pain rushed back into my body. I lay in my bed, screaming into my pillow. My life was over, what did I have to live for anymore? I placed the pillow under my head as the tears fell backwards around my cheek, towards my ear and fell to my pillow. It repeated as the tears continued to swell in my eyes. I could hear him; I could see him.

I stared at the ceiling aimlessly. I could see his face and his goofy smile planted on his face. I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears as I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't want to open because I didn't want to hear anybody's speech on how I should move on, or how this is life. I wasn't in the mood. I'd probably never be in the mood. Maybe I'd just lie in bed and die in bed.

But I decided that if I didn't answer now; they'd be back, again and again. I got slowly, my body ached, tremendously. When I got to the door, I slowly turned the knob and my team was at the door, waiting patiently as if they knew eventually I would open the door.

I invited them in reluctantly. I asked offered them something to drink but they all declined. Kiba and Shino stared, quietly at each other wondering what they should say, or how they should start it off.

"I'm…so…s-sor—"

"Stop!" I yelled cutting him off. "I don't need your pity. He was your friend too. We all suffered when…N-N… he…" I stopped couldn't say it. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked at my trembling hands. My whole body started to shake. I couldn't stand their stares.

"H-Hinata," Kiba called moving closer to me, trying to embrace me in hug. I pushed his arm away and grabbed my knees, hugging them against my body. I rocked back and forth in my chair.

"P-P-Please K-Kiba and S-Shino…l-leave…p-p-please just l-leave me a-alone."

"H-Hinata," they said simultaneously

"Leave!" I yelled. I didn't watch them leave. I only kept rocking back and forth sobbing into my knees as I heard the door slam I could only think of when Naruto left the day of his mission.

I sat in the chair and stared at the wall, hopping to realize why this had to happen to me, or why couldn't I die?

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with ice cold water. I looked in the mirror at the bags forming and my messed up hair. Honestly, I didn't care. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirins. My head was killing me. I looked at the bottle and opened it. I poured some of the pills into my mouth. I turned on the water placed my lips against it and drank. I swallowed, but my head still throbbed. I grabbed it, pushing my fingernails against my skull. The pain was unbearable. I grabbed some more aspirins and swallowed. The room started to spin, but my hand was still connected to my skull. My fingers embedded into my skin. I couldn't stand this pain. I ran out of the bathroom before darkness flashed before my eyes.

T.B.C

Please review sorry for the wait…


End file.
